Grell Meets Naomi
by Alice Nyte
Summary: A little side story for My Dad's a Demon. Grell meets his match when it comes to a dress.


I'm just gonna say that Grell is the only one talking until the end of this explanation story that I do not own. (Maru20)

This was written by my editor and he has given me permission to post it! ~Alice Nyte

Neither myself or Maru20 own Black Butler!

* * *

><p>" I'm sooo pooped, William is running me ragged" Grell said to himself after a heavy sigh. I'm not quite sure how much more I can take of this. Really, the nerve of that man, making a women do so much work. I'm going to have word with him when I get back but first,a smile now stretching itself across his face, I'm going to clear my mind with a little shopping he said while embracing himself.<p>

Now, where to start, Grell said now scanning the area around him for a shop to his liking. To his luck, in the distance he saw a sign in red. Grell now pointing to his destination shouted, "That place will have to do!" and then sprinted with a trail of smoke following behind him.

He opened the double doors and what he saw made him cry. Everything, in the store, WAS RED. "Oh if I wasn't a reaper I'd think this place was heaven!" he screamed with delight as he ran down the isle grabbing as much as he could. At full speed toward the dressing room he stopped and everything fell from his grasp. He couldn't believe his eyes.

In a glass casing he saw without a doubt, the most stunning red dress he had every seen. His eyes glowed, "Oooooh you are my ticket to Bassy's heart!" He lunged towards the case containing his prize and just as he landed a woman who worked at the store slapped a SOLD sign on the glass. Grell fell to his knees in grief, "No! Who dares steal my dress?" He looked over to the counter to see a woman wearing a white and purple spring dress shaking hands with the cashier. She had glowing blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Grell irritated said, "She isn't pretty enough to wear the color red" as he began to follow her out the store.

1 hour later

Grell now gasping for breath, "where the hell is she going? We must have walked 20 miles now!" Oh yes! He exclaimed as he saw the blonde woman make her way into a very pricey hotel. He ran into the hotel, "ok I'm fed up with not letting her see me" now frantically looking around for his blonde opponent. He looked up and saw her in a glass elevator rising and stopping on the 14th floor. He ran to the elevator and pressed the button so hard he broke it, "Damn it all!" he exclaimed with his patience bomb about to explode. "Stairs it is then!"

He zoomed up 10 flights of stairs but, he underestimated the last 4. He stepped out into the 14th floor's hall gasping for breath again. He walked a few steps until he could see all the doors to each room. "Now...which room...is she in?" he said while leaning over. Little did he know that the door to his left opened and a hand emerged, grabbed his jacket collar, and pulled him into the room.

Grell fell to the ground after being pulled. He rolled over on his back to see his attacker. "There you are!" Grell said eyeing the blonde woman and feeling like he won a prize. Before Grell could mention the red dress he noticed the woman slide a dress strap from her shoulder. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing?" Grell said confused. The blonde woman stared at him with a slight grin,"I'm about to enjoy myself". As she began to slide the second strap down Grell frantically spoke,"I'm sorry this is a big misunderstanding, I just want my dress, and I don't even know who you are".

The grin on her face widened even more. She slid the second strap the rest of the way off and said,"Just call me Naomi Morgenstern" then closed the door as her dress hit the floor of the room. And all you heard from behind the door was Grell scream,"Don't touch me! Noooooooooooo!"

* * *

><p>Again I'll Say my editor did this. It does tie in with My Dad's a Demon. so if you've read that then this will make sense if not check it out please :D Both myself and Maru20 hope you enjoyed this!<p> 


End file.
